


The Fall

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heaven, Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Public Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: You had often wondered what had lead to Lucifer and his army of angels to Rebel against God and Heaven but when a visit to earth leads to you meeting a former angel turned demon who goes by the name of Bucky, things start to fall into place





	The Fall

The war with Lucifer was never discussed amongst angels in heaven, it was as if Lucifer and his rebels had never lived among you, as if they had always resided in hell: Lucifer always the devil and the fallen always his demons.

But you had always been curious. Curious as to why they would turn against their God, against their home, against their own kind. You knew you would never find out; the only way you conceivably could would be to ask them and that was impossible.

It was when God had gone missing that your curiosity got the better of you, there was no stopping you and so you visited earth for the first time since humanity began to flourish, wanting to see the humans up-close for the first time in millennia. They had always held a strange fascination over you; the way they lived, the way the struggled with both good and bad, the way they  _loved_. Emotion was something you were unfamiliar with. Something forbidden for angel-kind.

You went unnoticed, by those in Heaven and those on earth, blending seamlessly into your surroundings like you were meant to be there – like you’d always been there. It was easy to leave heaven, it was close to ruins now that God had disappeared, now that he had left you, your kind became aimless and in that panic, there was a strife for power; brother against brother and friend against friend as heaven became divided in an attempt to bring back order.  

Order was the only thing you knew, the only thing you had ever known – order was the way of your people, God gave you orders and you dutifully obeyed, Heaven ran with precise order like the workings of a watch, every piece playing its part so the whole mechanism worked smoothly. The last time Heaven had been in disarray like this was during the war and part of you feared another was soon approaching now that you were without your God.

You quickly learned that earth was void of order, as were humans, they tried; they gave themselves laws, tried to follow the word of their God – whatever name they called him – but it was still so chaotic. You became enamoured watching humans and their chaos, watching them try and fail to become something they weren’t.

What you failed to realise that whilst you were watching them, someone was watching  _you_. It was your fifth time visiting earth when you felt the burning stare of someone’s eyes on your back, the feeling not wavering as you made your way through the crowded streets, your heart beat starting to race as paranoia began to set in. You knew whatever was following you wasn’t human, it couldn’t be and any other answer sent chills down your spine.

You nearly screamed when a hand encased your wrist, tugging you into a deserted alley-way, a looming body caging you against the wall. “What’s an angel like you doing so far away from  _home_?” The deep timbre of his voice had you quaking where you stood, piercing blue eyes locked on you as a smirk tugged at his sinful lips and you knew from the  _burning_  feel of his hand around your wrist what he was.

_Demon_.

A fallen angel morphed into evil incarnate at their treason against your Lord.

“Relax little Angel, I’m not going to hurt you,” He soothed you, voice washing over you like a tidal wave and your body immediately complied, tremors ceasing as your heart rate calmed. “You never answered me Angel.”

Your eyes roamed over the demon before you, taking in every detail; the shabby chestnut locks that fell to his chin, the light dusting of stubble over the most defined jawline you had ever seen, and his  _eyes_ , the clearest blue eyes you had ever seen, you were certain you could drown in them. He was perfect. You couldn’t grasp how such a beautiful man was supposed to be so corrupt. Then again, they claimed that Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels before he fell and if the demon before you was anything to go buy then you’d most definitely believe them.

“I-I’m not supposed to talk to your kind,” You stuttered out, voiced no higher than a whisper, your head ducked down as if not looking directly at him would make him disappear.

The sound of his deep chuckle met your ears, the sound so warm and inviting like everything else about him; his touch, his eyes, his laughter, all so warm and welcoming, you were certain you could melt in him. “True, you aren’t. But you’re not supposed to leave heaven unless it’s a direct order either, and I’ve been watching you. You aren’t here on an assignment, you’re here because you  _want_ to be.”

Your head shot up at that, eyes wide in fear and he only laughed again, “Don’t worry, they won’t find out, they’re far too occupied with each other right now. But enlighten me Angel,  _why_  are you here? You got an itch that needed scratching?”

You shrugged a shoulder at his questioning, “I got curious I guess, I wanted to see what it was like for myself.”

“Be careful now Angel, they don’t like it when you start to think for yourself.”

Before you could question what he meant, he was pulling away from you and you automatically found yourself missing the feeling of his body pressed against yours, the heat of his skin seeping into your own, a feeling that stunned you. He stopped at the end of the alley-way that lead back onto the bustling street, turning to look at you over your shoulder, “You coming?”

He was out of the alley before you could answer, your back still pressed against the brick as your mind raced until you made a snap decision, leaping from the wall and hurriedly following him down the street, not knowing where you were going or who you were with.

“My name’s James, by the way, but you can call me Bucky,” He told you as he slung his arm around your shoulders, your body jumping when you felt that it wasn’t flesh and bone but indeed made entirely of metal.

“I’m Y/N.”

You knew it was wrong consorting with a demon, something that could have you exiled from your home but there was something about Bucky that just drew you too him, like a moth to a burning flame you were completely helpless at the pull he had on you.

He took you to every possible place he could think of, showing you every aspect of humanity; the good and the bad. He took you the most beautiful cities, filled to the brim with bustling crowds all going about their lives completely unaware of the presence of an angel and demon amongst them. He took you to the few parts of the world humans had yet to discover, completely undisturbed by mankind and left as originally designed by your God.

Every time you came back to earth, Bucky was there waiting for you, raring to show you something new, a blinding smile lighting up his face every time he set his eyes on you and you found that the pull you felt towards him didn’t diminish in the slightest, it only ever grew.

You never talked about the war he took part in, his banishment from heaven and more importantly  _why_  he did it, even though the thought was burning in your mind at all times; he was the only one that could give you the answers you wanted but you were afraid.

Part of you feared that it would be a touchy subject for Bucky and you didn’t want to cause him any discomfort, you had formed a strange sort of relationship with the demon, as forbidden as it was, and the idea of causing him unease did not sit well with you, your stomach twisting with knots at the mere idea.

The other part of you was afraid that you wouldn’t like whatever his answer was.

But as you were quickly learning, you didn’t need to tell Bucky for him to know what was on your mind – sometimes you really did wonder if he could read your mind, one look and he knew exactly what was bothering you, it was uncanny.

On your visit today, Bucky brought you to the middle of a field, nothing but trees and grass for miles, the two of you completely alone. You had no idea why he brought you here, you couldn’t find anything interesting about it and you wondered what it is he wanted to show you; Bucky always wanted to show you something.

“Just lay down with me,” He tugged on your hand as he lay back against the blades of grass, crossing his arms under his head as a pillow and you could only arch your brow at him. “Do you trust me?”

_Do you trust me?_

Oh, you knew you shouldn’t. You knew it was completely illogical to let your guard down around a demon. And yet, you did it anyway, something within you screaming to do it, to trust him.

Nodding your head in answer, you moved to lay beside him, eyes drinking in his profile as he stared up at the sky.

“It should be any minute now,” He nodded towards the sky, different hues of blue, orange and purple painting the vast space before you and you turned to look at it as well.

And then it happened. The sun finally set, its rays no longer visible and tainting the night sky that turned pitch black in its absence, thousands of stars seemingly appearing before your eyes and you could have sworn you had never seen anything so beautiful before in all your years of existing.

You leant up on your arms as if it would give you some advantage to seeing the open wonder before you and you couldn’t hope to count how many stars there were, it was as if God had sprinkled the skies with glitter, the silver sparkles shining bright against their black backdrop.

You gasped as your chest constricted in witnessing such splendour, turning to look at Bucky but finding him already staring intently at you. “It’s amazing,” You whispered, tears springing to your eyes as you glanced back at the sky.

Bucky broke out in a huge grin at your words, teeth bared and eyes crinkling in his joy as he continued to watch you take in the majesty before you, “I thought you might like it.”

You didn’t know how long you continued to gaze at the stars but you soon found yourself curled up against Bucky, the heat of his body keeping you warm against the chill of the night, his arm pulling you tightly against him as your head rested on his chest listening to the strong pounding of his heart under your ear.

“Are you ever going to ask?” Bucky murmured, the deep vibrations of his voice startling you where you lay against him.

You knew what he was referring to and with a sigh you shifted until you were looking up at him, a gentle smile playing on his lips as his fingers twirled your hair, playing with the soft locks as you melted further into him.

“Why did you do it?” Your voice was tense, croaking around every syllable as if it hadn’t been used in years.

Bucky lay back down, resting his head on his arm as he regained his star watching but you kept your gaze locked on his face, watching every slight emotion that passed as he told you his version of events.

“We realised that it was all wrong; they made out that we wanted to kill the humans, that we despised them, that’s what they told you right?” You nodded in confirmation, that was the only version you had ever been told and since you were a fledgling when it all had transpired, it wasn’t like you could remember it, “That’s not true, we didn’t want to kill the humans, we wanted to  _be_  like them.”

That confused you, humanity was full of many things but one of the most prevalent features seemed to be the never-ending pain they inflicted on each other – there was no pain in heaven, no sadness, no heartache, only order. Why would Bucky want any of this? To be like them?

“I don’t understand…”

Bucky let out a sigh as his fingers moved to traced up and down your back, your body relaxing into his touch as his warmth seeped into your skin to your very core. “Angels think they are the greatest creation he ever made but they aren’t – humans, for all their faults, they are the only thing that actually live. Look at what he gave them and look at how little he gave us. I know they hurt and they suffer but that’s a consequence of free-will and in that free-will they got so much more; they get to love and choose and be happy and sad – they get to feel. Why should we get any less?”

“That’s why you fell? Because you want to feel?”

“Partly, yes; we wanted freedom angel, we wanted to be able to make our own choices and not have to obey everything he told us even if we didn’t agree with it. Angels talk like they’re God’s servants but a servant without any choice in the matter is a slave doll.”

Bucky’s words hit you harder than anything ever had before in your life, it was like being rudely awakened from a dream by the feeling of ice cold water being tipped all over you. You mulled over everything he said, thinking back to all your time in heaven, with and without God there, and your heart sank at the truth of what he said; you weren’t allowed to feel, or choose, or live any semblance of a live that wasn’t dictated. And yet the humans could.

“Do you feel? Now that you’ve fallen?”

“Yeah, it’s hard to get used to at first - kind of overwhelming, but it’s worth it.”

“Does it hurt?” You whispered into the material of his shirt and for a minute you were scared he hadn’t heard you but then his arm tightened around your waist and his other hand was cupping your jaw, tilting your head back to look up at him.

“There’s always a chance that it can hurt, but it’s worth it. You must know what it’s like, you’ve been coming here often enough; you must have felt something once.”

You nodded slowly in answer, eyes not straying from his and you watched as Bucky swallowed harshly, licking his suddenly dry lips as you drank in every movement. “Do you feel anything for me?”

You nodded again as Bucky lifted you onto his lap, your knees digging into the grass beneath you as you cupped Bucky’s face in your hands, your chests pressed together as his hands travelled down your back to settle on your waist.

“You know there’s something else humans do that Angels are forbidden to…” Bucky trailed off as a coy smirk tugged at his lips and you knew exactly what he was referring to. Sex was forbidden against angels but right now you wanted nothing more than to give yourself completely to Bucky –  _the demon_  – and fall from righteousness with him.

You moved to press your lips against his but he stopped you, pressing his forehead against yours as his blazing eyes traced every feature on your face, trying to find any sight of doubt. “If you do this, they’ll know Y/N. You won’t be able to get away with it like you have been these visits, it’ll be obvious like a brand and they will cast you out. Are you sure you really want it?”

“Did it hurt? When you fell?” Your brows furrowed and tears sprung to your eyes, not for fear of it happening to you, but the idea of Bucky being thrown out of his home in a ball of flames made you physically sick. You already knew what you wanted, you wanted him and everything he was offering you.

Love and hurt.

Pleasure and Pain.

Freedom and choice.

“Yeah angel, it hurt. But it won’t be so bad for you,” Bucky replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Why not?”

“There was no one there for us when we fell the first time, the only thing that stopped us was the earth beneath us and we fell right through it. Made it our home. But you, you’ll have me to catch you. I promise.”

That was all you need to hear, your worries crumbling as your lips pressed against his; gentle and unsure until you felt him kissing you back, him taking the reins and guiding you as it became more intense, your hands burying themselves in his thick hair and lightly tugging causing him to release a guttural moan, breaking his lips away from yours and you felt yourself automatically chasing them for more.  

Bucky littered kisses from your jaw down to your neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive flesh there that had you gasping before his hands found the hem of your dress and began to drag it up, slowly exposing your form to him inch by inch until you were left in nothing but your bra and panties as you straddled his lap. You felt your face burn under his scrutiny, his eyes drinking in every part of you, not saying a word until his eyes met yours once more, pulling you down to press a loving kiss against your lips and murmuring against them about how beautiful you are.

“Angel, your beautiful, every inch perfection. Are you sure you want to do this, it’s not too late-”

You cut him off by pushing him down onto the grass, him landing with a thud as the air was knocked out of him and he arched a brow at how eager you were for him, your hips rolling against his growing erection as you kissed and nipped at his exposed neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Angel,” He sounded completely debauched as he rutted against your pantie-covered core, hands wandering over every part of you he could reach before settling on your ass and squeezing, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

His whispered promise cut through your frenzied need for him and you knew he was talking about more than the inevitable sex. He was talking about what would come after. You pulled away from your attack on his neck, fingers dancing across his face, feeling every ridge and dip beneath your fingertips before you traced his lips, his blazing eyes watching every move you made with bated breath.

You brushed your lips against his, melting instantly into a passionate kiss, tongues duelling for dominance – a fight that he easily won – whilst nimble fingers rid you of your bra, unclasping it and throwing it aside as your bare breasts were exposed to the cool night air, nipples hardening instantly. You moaned into the kiss when you felt his hands gently cup them, the never-ceasing heat of his body a stark contrast to the icy winds around you and it made you dizzy, even his metal appendage seemed to run hotter than was considered normal.

His fingers pinched at your nipples and the heat that seemed to burn under his skin travelled to your core, flooding your cunt as your grinded shamelessly against him. Bucky flipped you onto your back effortlessly, settling between your open legs as he trailed wet kisses down your body, stopping to lavish your breasts with attention, suckling at each nipple before continuing down to your panties, taking the hem between his teeth and dragging them down with him.

Your heartbeat stuttered in your chest as you watched though glazed eyes as Bucky crawled back up your parted legs, leaving kisses and bites as he went all the way up to your dripping core, his eyes not straying from yours once, the beautiful blue that you had come to love consumed by lust-blown pupils. His tongue licked at your core keenly, barely grazing your swollen clit but that first magical touch was enough to have you throwing your head back, hands ripping out the grass below you as your hips jolted, urging him to do more.

Your reaction was all the encouragement Bucky needed, him delving back between your legs to eagerly lap at you, arm thrown across your hips to keep you from squirming as his devilish tongue traced every part of your cunt, the obscene slurping noises drowned out by your high-pitched cries. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head when Bucky moved his attention to your clit, lips tightly locked around it as he sucked on the swollen nub, his metal fingers slowly pushing into your core and curling until they found that one spot that made you scream, toes curling as you clutched at Bucky’s head, fingers buried in his hair a little too harshly but you were too lost in your euphoria to notice.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to push you over the edge, the combination of his sinful mouth on your clit and enchanted fingers grazing your g-spot too much to handle and your orgasm tore through you, thighs shaking around Bucky’s head as he enthusiastically drank everything you had to offer. When he finally pulled away, you were a painting mess beneath him, a sheen of sweat coating your skin and your mind hazy as you came down from your high. You watched as Bucky crawled back up to you, chin shinning under the moonlight with your juices, a smug smirk on his swollen lips, sucking the fingers that were buried in you until they were clean, the digits leaving his mouth with a pop.

“Oh my fucking God,” You sighed out in bliss, a dopey smile on your face as Bucky collapsed beside you with a chuckle.

“He ain’t here Angel, I know that for sure.”

You turned on your side to stare at him, not feeling in the slightest vulnerable around him even though you were completely naked and he was still fully clothed, and he the mirrored the action, facing you as well. He kissed you again, slowly,  _deeply_ , as if he were trying to convey his emotions through actions rather than words and you were hung on every single caress of his lips against yours.

You were addicted to Bucky Barnes, of that you were certain, and where ever he went you would be destined to follow and if that meant falling from grace, so be it.

You tried to tug his shirt off him but his hands shot out to stop you, insecurity flashing across his features as he hung his head to hide himself from you. Your brows furrowed in confusion at his actions; did he not want this? Had you overstepped a line? You released the material of his shirt and entwined your fingers with his, running the pad of your thumb over the back of this hand in soothing circles.

“What’s wrong James? Did you not want to-”

“No! No, that’s not it doll. It’s just, the war and the fall, it did a lot of damage. It’s not exactly a pretty picture,” Bucky let out a humourless chuckle, a sad smile playing at his lips and your heart broke at the sight.

“Bucky,” You breathed out, lifting his hands up to your mouth and pressing a kiss to each, “You’re beautiful Buck, scars and all.”

“Do you trust me?” You repeated his question from earlier, moving to once again grip the bottom of his shirt, waiting for him to give your permission to pull it up and off his body.

With a shaky exhale, he nodded his consent and you lifted the shirt off him, gasping when the multitude of scars were revealed to you, raised flesh knitted together that looked sore to the touch regardless of how old they were. You could clearly see where his metal arm was seared onto his clavicle, the different plates all moving together in perfect unison, a red pentagram seared onto the shoulder.  

Bucky let your hands traced over each and every scar he had, flinching at first but soon relaxing when he released you weren’t disgusted by him, only concerned for him; he could understand why, they were painful to receive and didn’t exactly heal well. Your lips followed your hands, pressing kisses to each and every mark that marred Bucky’s body and his muscles twitched with every touch.

You couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping when you saw his back, two large scars following the length of his shoulder blades where his wings used to be, the joint where his wings met his shoulder completely torn out.

“James…”

“I’m fine Angel, it was worth it,” Bucky whispered, rolling on top of you once more as he shimmed out of his jeans and boxers leaving him just as bare as you. Resting his forehead against yours, Bucky searched for any trace of hesitation in your eyes, “Are you sure Y/N?”

“Yes! Bucky please,” You whined, wanting nothing more than to feel so intimately connected with him like, to share something with Bucky you had never experienced before, not caring in the slightest how desperate you sounded.

Pumping his length a few times, he hooked your leg over his hip, opening you up as he aligned himself with your slick entrance and slowly pushed into your cunt, silken walls wrapping around his sensitive dick. You both groaned as you adjusted to the feeling, Bucky peppering kisses on your cheeks and lips as you lay panting beneath him, your hands clawed at his back trying to steady yourself, fingers digging into the scars there and Bucky’s hips snapped into yours in response.

“F-fuck, I’m sorry I-”

You cut Bucky off with a moan, hips rolling against his as you chased the pleasure he caused you, “Do it again, please Bucky.”

The sound of your breathy moans of pleasure was enough encouragement for Bucky, starting a steady pace of thrusting into your heat, desperate to hear more of your beautiful noises, determined to make you scream. His pace quickened, every drive of his hips into yours becoming harder,  _faster_ , as your hands gripped his shoulders for support.

The head of his cock grazed that spot inside you that made you see stars, your hips rising of their own accord to meet his thrusts, propelling you closer and closer to your end, your walls fluttering around his length in warning.

Before you could fall of the edge and into the abyss of oblivion, Bucky flipped you both around, the new position pushing his cock even deeper into you causing you to mewl as you steadied yourself atop his thighs. Bucky was sitting up, legs spread slightly with his feet firmly planted on the ground, his lips ghosting over your jaw and down your neck as he murmured into the skin there.

“Come on Angel, ride me.”

You rolled your hips against his timidly before you began to bounce on his cock, rolling your hips like a wave every time you impaled yourself on his length. You quickly found your previous pace, Bucky lavishing your breasts with attention as he began to thrust up into you, your near-orgasm returning twice as strong.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N, please Angel – wings, show me your wings,” Bucky chocked out, burying his face into the crook of your neck, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

An Angels wings were there most sacred possession, to show them to someone was equivalent to baring your soul, it was what made you different to the humans – the identifier of your kind. But you knew the moment those pleas left Bucky’s lips that you couldn’t deny him.

Bucky’s eyes shot open when he could no longer feel the cold breeze on his back, as if someone had barricaded you both indoors and the sight he was met with took his breath away. Your wings encompassed the two of you from the outside world, nothing but a wall of feathers to be seen and for a moment it was as if nothing but you two existed, as if the space you were in was the limit of the world.

You never ceased your movements, clit brushing against the patch of hairs at the base of Bucky’s cock that pushed you closer to your end. Bucky’s hand reached out to hesitantly brush against the soft feathers, your entire body twitching at the feeling and Bucky’s eyes locked on yours as he regained his steady rhythm of snapping his hips into yours.

A few loose strands of hair stuck to his sweat-slicked forehead, pressing yours against his until your entire bodies were pressed together, not a millimetre of space between you; chest to chest, your exhales his inhales as you climbed closer and closer to your release.

“Come on Angel, cum for me,” Bucky grunted, gripping your hip and pulling you down harshly on him, his cock hitting just the right spot deep within you as your clit grazed over the course hair at his base and your entire body seemed to burst with pleasure, ecstasy flooding your every nerve as you threw your head back and screamed out to the heavens a repeated mantra of Bucky’s name, not caring in the slightest who heard you.

The feeling of your walls clenching around his cock was enough to draw Bucky to his end as well, your cunt milking him of everything he had as he released an animalistic groan of satisfaction. Pumping his cock into you a few final times before he fell back completely spent, bringing you down with him as you hid your wings away from view once more.

Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of your head as you both lay there panting, his flaccid length slipping from your core, a mixture of both yours and his cum leaking from you but you didn’t have the energy in you to care.

“What happens now?”

“You go back home and they’ll cast you out – they’re going to find you anyway. They won’t let you remain an angel after this doll.” Bucky saw the fear flash across your face and drew you closer to press a gentle kiss against your lips, “I told you, don’t worry. I’ll be here to catch you.”

After you regained your breath, you did as Bucky told you, redressing yourself before you headed back to heaven. As expected, heavens soldiers were there waiting for you, escorting to where Alexander – he was who ran heaven now that God had disappeared – and all his consorts were standing, waiting for you.

You held your head high as they threw every insult at you, not letting their words effect you in the slightest and it only served to agitate them more. They dragged you away, bringing you to the gates of heaven, your home, or what used to be your home anyway, before they cast you out.

The fall was excruciating, fire surrounding you as you fell at speed; it didn’t take long for your wings to snap, bones breaking as they disintegrated around you, a pain-filled scream tearing from your throat. It felt like you were falling forever, a never-ending descent of fire and agony, and then you stopped.

The hurting stopped and you realised you were being cradled in some one’s arms; opening your eyes you looked up to see Bucky’s brilliant blue eyes already looking down at you, a soft smile on his lips as he wiped the tears away that stained your cheeks.

“I told you I’d catch you,” You laughed at his words, more tears falling in complete happiness as you nuzzled into Bucky’s chest, “Don’t worry Angel, you’re free now.”

It was an odd feeling falling; it felt never ending and terrifying and at the same time so liberating. You knew you’d made the right choice as Bucky carried away, because just as you and he had fallen from grace, you were certain you were falling for your blue-eyed demon. And if he asked you to, you’d do it all again.


End file.
